Known from DE-OS No. 29 44 281 is a chin rest which, like all previously known chin rests, is clamped in stationary fashion to the body of the string instrument. Here, clamping is accomplished either by means of a support bracket gripping onto the violin base and the violin sounding board, or by making use of the so-called tailpiece head.
The disadvantage is the same for all known arrangements in that the actual chin rest plate is attached in stationary fashion on the violin and is, of course, to be adapted in its curvature to the chin, but cannot be individually fitted to the chin. If there were superimposed a covering that would be flexible enough to enable an individual fitting of the chin rest plate to the chin of the user of the instrument, secure support of the instrument would no longer be guaranteed.
Resulting from the previously known construction of the chin rest is not only a certain unwieldiness of the instrument, but rather also stresses on the chin that can easily lead to inflammations of the chin, particularly in the case of professional musicians who have to hold the instrument in the position of use for a long time. The task set forth for the invention is to obtain a chin rest that is capable of adapting itself to individual chin structures and/or that is constructed for adapting to the individual chin structure, and with which a positive support of the instrument is nevertheless guaranteed.
This task set forth for the invention is resolved by an opening provided in the center region of the fixed chin rest plate which, at its circumferential edges, is fitted to the circumferential edges of the chin rest plate and, therewith, adjusted to the individual shapes of a human chin.
Achieved by such an arrangement is that there is guaranteed a positive support of the instrument at the chin, and that individual structures of the jaw bone are taken into account by the free passthrough opening of the chin rest plate.
In doing this, it is possible, in accordance with the invention, to proceed such that the previously usual type chin rest plate consisting of material capable of furnishing support be provided with the opening, or that a chin rest base plate be equipped with an opening, whereby the chin rest base plate is then equipped with an elastically flexible covering ply.
A further task set forth by the invention is to obtain a chin rest capable of following the pivoting movements of the head with a same position of the instrument.
The actual angle of pivot of the chin rest need not be especially great, and it appears to be advantageous to limit the pivoting movements to either side by means of stops.
In accordance with one essential feature of the invention, further provided is that there occur an automatic return of the chin rest to the initial position by means of built-in spring element, with either two, or even only one, appropriately arranged return springs being provided.
To further reduce annoyance to the body by the chin rest, proposed in accordance with the invention is that the top side of the chin rest indeed be adapted to the shape of the chin, but that it display a flexible covering ply or be equipped with an inflatable cushion that best adapts itself to the individual body shape in the position of use.
Also found disadvantageous in using previous instruments was that the damper (mute, attenuator) that needed always to be used is not mounted in a location favorable for clamping and free from shifting relative to its support.
The invention further resolves this problem in that there is associated with the chin rest a likewise, preferentially pivotably structured damper support that is capable of holding the damper in a position favorable for striking, whereby, if such a damper is not to be maintained ready for striking, the damper support can be pivoted into an at-rest position in which it is possibly no longer visible from the outside.